


The Truth Is Out There

by MackenzieTheHuntress



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieTheHuntress/pseuds/MackenzieTheHuntress
Summary: A short one shot where the reader presents an important file to Mulder.





	

Clutching the file in your hand tight as can be, you ran to the only person you knew you could trust. The contents of the file you possessed were highly classified. If anyone knew you had knowledge of what it contained, let alone had the file on your person you'd be in serious danger. 

You made your way towards the elevators, dashing through coworkers as you passed. Curses among other insults were thrown in your direction in response but you didn't have the time to care. 

Ding. The elevator door opened in sync with your arrival. Luckily for you, nobody was on board. With a dire sense of urgency, you crossed the threshold and pressed the button for your desired floor. 

In the time it took the elevator to descend to its destination, you had all but driven yourself completely mad with trepidation. Once the elevator stopped, you took a moment to collect yourself. 

You needed to regain your composure because the information you were about to deliver was extraordinarily important. A sigh of relief escaped your lips as the elevator door opened. 

The sound of your shoes clicking off of the linoleum floor echoed down the hallway. You were sure that your contact could hear you coming the second you stepped off the elevator. 

The moment of truth was approaching as you drew near your contact's office. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves before you knocked. 

"Who is it?" A familiar voice called from within. 

"Mulder, it's me." You responded. 

A few seconds later Fox Mulder, your ex fiancé, answered the door. He looked disappointed when he realized that it was you. It hurt to see that reaction, but you knew who he was hoping to find at his door and that's why you were there. 

Mulder opened the door wider for you to enter then sat down at his desk. His office was less cluttered than usual. In fact, there was barely anything in his office at all. Even his infamous "I want to believe" poster was rolled up and placed in a file box. 

"You're leaving aren't you?" You asked, an accusatory look taking residence on your face. 

Mulder sighed. "There's nothing left for me here." He said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head. 

You scoffed in disbelief. "I have something I think you'll want to see." You offered the Manila file folder in his direction. 

"(Y/N) I'm done with the X-files. I'm sure you can handle it on your own." Mulder said. 

You looked at your feet momentarily, wondering if things would be different if your relationship hadn't fallen apart. You pushed the thought away and looked into his eyes. "It's about Scully, Mulder. I know where they're keeping her." 

Without hesitation, Mulder took the file from your hand and opened it. You watched as Mulder clenched his jaw while he read the contents of the file. You went through a lot of trouble to get this for him, even put your life on the line. 

"How did you get this?" He pressed, holding the file in the air. 

"It's not important, let's just go-" you started, only to be interrupted. 

"The devil is in the details, (Y/N)!" Mulder yelled as he wiped his hand down his sculpted face. "They're on to you, aren't they?" He knew the answer to the question, you weren't sure why he even asked. 

All you could do was meekly shake your head 'yes' in response. 

Expecting another outburst, you were shocked when Mulder simply picked up his coat and walked over to you. "Where are you going?" You asked. 

He caressed the side of your face with his hand. "I can't lose you too, do you understand me?" 

You looked up into his hazel eyes and got a good look at them for the first time in a while. "You won't." You reassured. 

Mulder leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on your temple. He lingered there a little longer than you expected, maybe he wasn't completely over you after all.


End file.
